This invention relates generally to computer-based training management, and more particularly, this invention relates to a computer-based method and system for providing multi-user electronic calendaring and scheduling functions related to online instruction in an extended enterprise environment.
Online education has become a popular form of learning, particularly for individuals who are remotely located from a particular university, require a self-paced program, or are physically disabled. In one application of Internet-based training (or digital learning), subject materials are presented simultaneously to groups of students in virtual classrooms. Virtual instructors coordinate the lessons and present content while students interactively participate and conduct threaded discussions among one another. Testing is provided online, and assessments and feedback are later provided.
Another application of Internet-based training (IBT) is known as xe2x80x9cself-paced instructionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ce-learningxe2x80x9d. E-learning is anywhere, anytime self-paced online instruction. This delivery option offers interactive CD-ROM, diskette and textbook formats. Multi-media courseware can be acquired via the World Wide Web where interested students can choose from comprehensive xe2x80x98certification programsxe2x80x99, single subject courses, or even xe2x80x98just-in-timexe2x80x99 modules which target narrowly tailored, mission-critical, and time-sensitive topics. Just-in-time training allows business managers to instantly link specific employee training to real business problems.
A growing number of businesses are discovering the advantages of online education in the workplace. IBT provides a cost-effective and convenient means to qualify employees for particular jobs. IBT can save time and money and maximize businesses"" training investments by eliminating the travel necessary to attend training facilities.
Before Internet-based education evolved, large businesses with geographically dispersed offices often found that employee training programs were disjointed and repetitive. For example, a company with offices in Europe implements an internally-developed training program for new employees which, by virtue of its customization, is inconsistent with similar programs offered by the company""s correlative offices in the United States. As employees transfer between facilities, through relocation, promotion, or otherwise, these disparate training programs can result in confusion, corporate misalignment, and substandard job performance. Even worse, duplicative programs held in parallel at multiple facilities utilizing multiple human resources and materials are costly and wasteful.
Today, businesses are consolidating and standardizing their training programs and presenting them online, substantially eliminating the disadvantages listed above. These new online programs continue to be fueled by new and innovative technology that enhance the administration, execution, and tracking of the programs such as calendar, workflow, and messaging tools.
Solutions known to exist in this area include those provided by online applications service providers (ASPs) which host vendor-authorized training programs, individual and group training programs, as well as courseware development and technical assistance. Content delivery may occur via an Intranet or Internet medium and services may include hosting the server for the customer. Open content delivery tools include computer-based training, Internet-based training, Web-based training, distance learning, multimedia, CD, synchronous and asynchronous delivery tools. The individual or organization to be trained registers for these training sessions and the course content is delivered by the ASP over the World Wide Web. The ASP handles student enrollment, online payment, course grading and student feedback over the Web as well.
With the advent of the extended enterprise in today""s global economy, the expansion of Internet-based training programs to include not only employees of a business enterprise but also its trading partners is necessitated to the extent that they all share common goals and mission-critical learning needs. Extended enterprises are formed when trading partners agree to allow each other access to information on their private networks in an effort to streamline operations. This limited network access can be achieved and controlled via encryption technologies, communication gateway devices, or a combination of suitable hardware and software tools. In a typical supply chain, for example, independent entities forming an extended enterprise may include manufacturers, suppliers, contractors, commercial warehouses and shipping companies. Over a network, these entities collaboratively perform traditional supply chain functions such as product ordering, product or process change notifications, end-of-life notices, product fulfillment, shipping, etc. which have been digitized through the use of open standards, such as Java and XML. As the use of real-time, IT-enabled business methods continue to rise, organizations must keep pace by acquiring innovative approaches to existing training and knowledge management practices. Large business enterprises often employ a variety of sophisticated and customized software applications designed around specific tasks or business rules and which require a working knowledge by all involved users within the extended enterprise. Thus, it has become essential that each entity within the extended enterprise acquire and maintain the necessary core competencies in order to effectuate a seamless virtual corporation environment.
One solution offered by the ASP or commercial software tool in implementing the above services includes automatic scheduling and calendaring functions in which searches are conducted for available time slots from user systems"" calendars contained within a predefined invitee list and, when located, are filled accordingly. This scenario, however, requires that users"" calendars be on the same database as the scheduling program. Linking a large volume of calendars to a program may not be the most cost-effective means for scheduling training classes, particularly where the sessions are one time, non-recurring events.
Further, a great deal of system setup may be required before this scheduling tool can be fully functional, such as establishing profiles of invitees, determining access capabilities to invitee calendars, etc. Additionally, this system is Web-dependent and does not provide for access by those systems which are not Web-enabled. Other drawbacks also exist such as software and system incompatibility, difficulties in keeping database registration data current, etc.
A process is therefore required that can fully implement the calendaring and scheduling of computer-based training for members of an extended enterprise including real-time scheduling functions, confirmation transmittals, course updates, course completion data, and reporting tools over a network and in which the using systems are not required to be web-enabled.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a computer-based method and system for providing multi-user electronic calendaring and scheduling functions for online instruction in an extended enterprise environment. The multi-user electronic calendaring and scheduling system of the present invention includes an electronic calendar system and global application which displays real-time availability of educational conference calls or classes and allows users to register people for the classes without the need for a web browser program. The invention also generates automatic emails, such as registration confirmations, course schedules and changes, and training assessments, as well as documentation for the class. The scheduler selects an available class and enters data about the student. The application automatically sends a confirmation and reminder message to the student via email and/or facsimile. The confirmation may include class materials, conference call logistics, and registration agreements if a signature is required. Prior to each conference call, the students"" data is exported from the application""s database and sent to the training center in a complementary file format recognized by the center""s workflow system. Upon completion of the conference call, training center personnel enter the results of each student into the application which then automatically sends the results information, via email, to the appropriate scheduler. Reporting tools and statistical analysis tools are also available.